


Learn what is true in order to do what is right.

by thecat_13145



Series: Truth be told [1]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, POV Outsider, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 14:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3813499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecat_13145/pseuds/thecat_13145
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What came before</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learn what is true in order to do what is right.

“Who you got?” You don’t have time to hide the paper, before it was grabbed out of your hand. “Billy Cooper, Jesus. You might as well start looking for next assignment now.”

“Why?” You ask. “You think I can’t handle fugitive.”

“Think you can’t handle Coop.” Lea comes from an FBI family. If a guy had a reputation, then Lea had heard of them. “Guy’s being without a partner for years. No one’ll take him, that’s why they keep giving him the rookies and none of them last more than a year.”

”Bet you I can.” It’s not a exactly an original comeback, but Lea raises an eyebrow. 

“Ten bucks says he gets rid of you with in a year.”

“You’re on.”

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Harrison is a woman to be respected. Aside from Coop, she handles five other fugitive hunters and three snipers.

“Coop is getting on.” She’s sorting files on her desk, almost as though she doesn’t have to look at you. “He’s got a year, two maximum, before they’ll forcible retire him.” She looks up, at you.

“It’ll be hard for him at adjust.” You say, uncertainly.

Harrison’s eyes soften. “Just remember kid, however this ends, it’s not your fault.” She pauses and lifts a file off the desk. “You’re heading to Phoenix. Guys got two murders under his belt, so be careful”

Something tells you it’s not the case she’s talking about.

///////*/**/*/**/**/

You’re in Colorado when you run into Ian Edgerton. You were lucky enough to be taught by him at Quantico, so you know he’s good. Still you expect Coop to fight for the case.  
Instead, he hands it over with you.

“You might as well get some training in tracking from the best.” He says. “Call me when you’ve caught the guy.”

Edgerton seems to understand, which is more than you do.

At the end of the case, with the bad guys caught, Coop shakes Edgerton’s hand. “Look after Don for me.”

There’s some sort of lump that you don’t understand in your throat, when you see Edgerton nod.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

When Coop spots the notice for the Stockton Rangers, you have to protest. You’ve been in the FBI issued SUV for seven hours and on the road for three days. All you want is a hot shower in your motel room, and a bed that doesn’t move under you. But Coop pulls seniority and drags you along to a game.

There, while watching some kid who looks like he might have a shot at the majors, he slips a letter to you.

Five months later, with a cigarette bummed from a bus boy, you burn the thing in an alley and hope Coop understands why.


End file.
